


Paying Attention

by Quietnerdgasm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Skater!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdgasm/pseuds/Quietnerdgasm
Summary: Percy has some theories about Annabeth's secret opinion of his skating that he'd like to test. If she doesn't deck him first.





	Paying Attention

Focus is a tall order for a kid with ADHD, but with the proper motivation Percy was feeling confident that he was managing it today. And by proper motivation he meant his girlfriend’s attention. While he had always noticed Annabeth, a candid conversation with Piper had inspired Percy to actively focus on Annabeth’s reactions to him. It required some practice, but slowly Percy was able to recognize things she appreciated but wouldn’t say, like the way her hand would always find its way into his back pocket if he wore a specific pair of jeans, how she would tug on the ends of his hair when they stick out from underneath a hat, how there was always a make-out session if he took her to the beach. Little things that she didn’t say but created a pattern when Percy was inclined to see it, and from which he could benefit from immensely. 

Today Percy was testing his theory that Annabeth secretly liked his skating. Often her only comments were for him to be careful, or that he was 'going to break a bone on that damn thing', but on more than one occasion she had stolen a Vans t-shirt of his or come to the skate park with him, and Piper may have alluded to some positive comments Annabeth had made previously. While typically not a planner, his girlfriend didn’t completely corner the market on strategy, and as Percy pushed home he grinned at his own plan. Annabeth was always precisely on time, if not early, and today she was coming to his apartment to hang out at exactly the time when his mom and Paul would be leaving for dinner and a movie. When Percy rolled up to his building five minutes late shirtless and coated in sweat, he knew Annabeth would already be inside the apartment and perfectly alone. Percy bounded up the stairs two at a time, taking a moment to twist his snapback backwards and catch his breath outside his apartment. 

Unlocking the door, Percy stepped through, not seeing Annabeth on a precursory glance through the entryway, but none the less yelled out “Hey, sorry I’m late, I was down at the park.” Walking into the kitchen, he leaned his board against the wall as Annabeth closed the refrigerator door, glass of water in her hand. She turned to him while raising the glass to her mouth.

“I can’t say I’m entirely surprised.”

Though she was drinking the water, her attention was clearly on him, and while her tone implied that she wasn’t pleased, Percy was inwardly delighted to see her eyes flitting over his body, hesitating at the band his boxer briefs (some of her favorite) hovering clearly above the lip of his jeans. Attempting to be subtle, Percy removed his shirt from the waist of his jeans and wiped his chest and arms to give him something to do, but he immediately deemed it unsuccessful when Annabeth’s eyes narrowed as she lowered her glass to the counter. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

_Not smooth, not smooth, not smooth_. Percy returned his shirt to its former position, stalling as he frantically wracked his brain for some sort of recovery. The water caught his focus again briefly, and he met her eyes again.

“Just seeing something I want.” 

It was the smallest of motions, but Annabeth’s eyebrows quirked upwards infinitesimally, and a barely audible inhalation let Percy know he was either getting somewhere or was about to get hit. Refusing to break eye contact, Percy came to a slow stop right in front of Annabeth, his arms supporting his weight on the counter on either side of her. He could practically see her mind whirring behind the grey of her eyes, trying to figure out what the hell his problem was, and he did not wait for her to speak before reaching out and grabbing her still half full cup and draining the whole thing. The sound of the empty cup being placed back on the counter resounded loudly through the small kitchen, and Percy grinned as Annabeth’s face took on the familiar expression that told him she was unsure if she wanted to kiss him or punch him but at some point her hands had moved to brace on the edge of the counter. Taking this as a neutral if not slightly positive sign, Percy leaned in closer, eyes on her slightly parted lips until he diverted at the last second, his words softly tickling the column of her neck. 

“Did you pick out a movie yet?” 

He didn’t wait for her answer before he began placing small kisses down her throat, lips pausing over the faintly rushing pulse under the skin. If he hadn’t been looking for it Percy would have missed the slight tilt of Annabeth’s head as it fell ever so slightly sideways to give him better access. Her answering “no” was unsubstantial in tone, but it fell out of her mouth amid an exhale, like she’d been holding her breath. Convinced that he was closer to a kiss than a strike, Percy carried on, allowing his lips to brush her skin as he asked “Do you want to? Or do you want to do something else?” 

Percy is not a fool. He may be the one initiating the game, but he always knew Annabeth would dictate the rules, so when he felt her hands wind in the hair under the bill of his hat he allowed himself a fraction of a smile before it was covered by her mouth. Hoisting her up to sit on the counter, he happily moved to stand between her knees but was unsurprised when her legs wrapped his hips and forced him to support her weight. About the time his hands had moved from her thighs to her ass her voice was in his ear long enough to tell him “Bedroom”, and he was quick to move them down the hall before her little grinding motions made his knees weak. 

Her tongue was in his mouth when he kicked the door closed behind them, and when he sat on the bed Annabeth wasted no time before moving her legs to either side of him and rolling her hips over his, and Percy didn’t resist when she pushed him onto his back. His attention was entirely focused on clinging to the belt loops of her shorts and his own barely controlled upward motion, and he almost missed it when she informed him “We aren’t going to do this every time you came back shirtless from skating.” 

The words were breathless and a matter of fact, and Percy could hardly concentrate as she immediately whipped her shirt over her head to reveal the planes of her flat stomach and Percy’s favorite blue bra. The combination of stimuli didn’t allow for Percy to be even remotely displeased about being caught, and he nodded once before standing up and practically throwing Annabeth to the middle of the bed, following her there before she had even finished bouncing from the impact. 

The harsh rise and fall of her breathing was evident as Percy kissed down her chest to her stomach, fingers working nimbly to undo the button and zipper of her shorts. When the shorts were pulled open to reveal matching blue underwear Percy groaned, and his eyes flicked up to a smirking Annabeth. His hands slipped both shorts and underwear off simultaneously to drop next to the bed as he teased “You know, I’m not going to go down on you every time you wear matching underwear.” 

Annabeth’s smile told him she didn’t believe him for an instant, and Percy made to take his hat off when her voice quietly ordered “No, leave it on.” 

A knowing grin split his face as her cheeks took on a light pink hue, and her mouth opened to say more, but whatever words were meant to defend her pride were lost in the moan Percy immediately pulled out of her, and from then on neither of them used any words at all.


End file.
